Historically, lubricating oil products for use in applications such as automotive engine oils have used additives to improve specific properties of the basestocks used to prepare the finished products. With the advent of increased environmental concerns, the performance requirements for the basestocks themselves have increased. American Petroleum Institute (API) requirements for Group II basestocks include a saturates content of at least 90%, a sulfur content of 0.03 wt. % or less and a viscosity index (VI) between 80 and 120. The requirements for Group III basestocks are those of Group II basestocks except that the VI is at least 120.
Conventional techniques for preparing basestocks such as hydrocracking or solvent extraction require severe operating conditions such as high pressure and temperature or high solvent:oil ratios and high extraction temperatures to reach these higher basestock qualities. Either alternative involves expensive operating conditions and low yields.
Hydrocracking has been combined with hydrotreating as a preliminary step. However, this combination also results in decreased yields of lubricating oils due to the conversion to distillates that typically accompany the hydrocracking process.
It would be desirable to have a economical process for preparing Group III basestocks in high yields by minimizing conversion to low boiling distillates while at the same time producing a product having excellent low temperature properties, high VI and high stability.